


Undertale CYP (better title tba)

by holdhoIyghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Path, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), but be careful, don't play with anyone's heart, mostly all relationships are gonna be platonic tho, you as the reader decide relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: i'm bored so this is what i'll use to pass time. it won't be word-for-word what the game is coming to some other stuff/depending on choices made.teen+ for possible cussing/romantic situations. (no nsfw)strictly pacifist route. i cant watch/read dying papy's words cause i love him a lot.(please comment cause like. interaction is a big part of a cyp thing)





	1. Chapter 1

You fall. 

You fall and fall and fall...

...and suddenly, you land.

You open your eyes. You're staring up at a small hole of light.

You grunt as you push yourself up. You don't seem to be hurt — you should probably be dead. You rub your fingers on the silky flowers you landed on and murmur a soft word of thanks before getting up.

_I don't wanna be here..._

_Where is...here?_

You start walking down the only path you can, keeping a hand on the wall as you go. The rough surface felt nice under your finger tips, despite making your skin shiver. 

You come to the end of the hall (should you even call it a hall?) and find a doorway. An arch? You're unsure of the technicality, but you pass through it anyway. 

There's a flower in this room. The smile on its face seems to widen as it notices you.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" It hums. "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" 

Is that was this place was called? It made sense. You open your mouth to say something, but the flower continues.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone oughta teach you how things work around here!"

_How things...work?_

"I guess little old me will have to do." 

_What?_

"Ready?" 

_No._

"Here we go!"

Everything around you fades, and...a heart?...comes out of your chest. 

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

"O...okay..." you respond. Your voice is a bit scratchy, and you bite your lip to not say anything else.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." 

You keep your eyes on the flower — on Flowey.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

_that's not_

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

_that's not how_

"Down here, LOVE is shared through...little white..."friendliness pellets." Are you ready?"

_I don't like that face. Why is it making that face?_

"Move around! Get as many as you can!"

You freeze, trying to just... _think._

**[ Collect the pellets | Dodge the pellets ]**


	2. [dodge] getting out of the ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing (and leaving) toriel
> 
> introducing sans

You bite your lip and step to the side, easily dodging the pellets that were coming toward you. Flowey's face changes at that. 

"Hey buddy, you missed them." The flower's voice had an annoyed undertone to it. "Let's try again, okay?" 

It was acting as if you were a child?

Its face went back to "normal" as more pellets appear. You step around them easily, and the music (when was there music?) around starts to change.

Flowey's... "eyebrows" are furrowed, and it looks angry. 

"Is this a joke?" it asks. "Are you braindead?"

_huh?_

"RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!"

_wh...heh?_

Almost as if you didn't hear it yell bullets, it quickly says "friendliness pellets" as it removes the look of anger from its face. More pellets (bullets?) come toward you, which you quickly dodge. 

The music slows down further. Where the hell is that coming from? 

Flowey's face distorts into something...terrifying. 

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" What?? "You just wanted to see me suffer."

You choke out a "N-no... I..."

You look around with fear as you're being surrounded with the little white bullets. 

"Die." Flowey laughs as the bullets start to close in on you. 

You fall to the ground and cover your head, as if that might help.

You look up when you hear a short scream, only to see no bullets and no Flowey and — is that...a goat?

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."

You give a noise of confusion as the goat? monster helps you up. 

"Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

You nod as you pull your hands from her paws, instead wrapping your arms around yourself as you glance around for Flowey. 

She doesn't seem to notice, or she does and doesn't say anything. "You are the first human to come here in a long time," she states, reaching out a paw and resting it on your shoulder. 

"Come!" She turns slightly, gently nudging you by your shoulder. "I will lead you through the catacombs. This way." She takes her paws and folds them together, turning away fully and walking forward.

You quickly scramble after her, giving another quick look for Flowey. You really don't wanna get caught near him again...

You look around the room you followed Toriel into. It was nicer than the room you were once in, but you were still nervous. What other things would you be meeting in the Underground?

You follow Toriel up the stairs and into another room.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one," she starts. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins."

You watch as she walks over four buttons before flipping a switch, which opens the door on the other side of the room.

"The Ruins are full of puzzles..." Her voice fades in your mind as your vision starts to blur. 

You feel really dizzy.

"My child? Are you alright?"

You shake your head and squeeze your eyes shut. 

Toriel sighs, and you make a mental note to apologize later. "I guess I will teach you another time, then," she says. 

In a quick moment, you're in Toriel's arms as she carries you through the Ruins. 

———

You...don't really know how long it's been. You've been with Toriel for a while now, just hanging out in the house or roaming through the Ruins to see if you'd find Napstablook again. (He was pretty cool, but you haven't seen him again yet.)

You were getting restless. You've done all you've could in the Ruins, even going back every now and then to the Spider Bake Sale just to sit and talk to the spiders hanging around. Which honestly, you...were kind of creeped out by spiders. You'd been terrorized with them when you were younger, so it was justified.

"Toriel?" Your voice had gotten much better over the weeks, too. You don't remember why it was so scratchy in the first place.

"Yes, my child?" You stare nervously as Toriel. You were really going to miss that smile on her face...

"I've gotta..." You tilt your head down. "I've gotta leave..." 

"Oh..." You wince at the tone of her voice. "My child, do you...not like it here?"

"No, it's...it isn't that at all, Toriel!" You wipe your eyes. "I...I'll come back to visit! I just...I don't know..."

Toriel sighs and stands up. "Please wait here. I must do something." She quickly walks out of the room.

You stand still for a moment before turning around and following her, knowing exactly where she's going. 

You slowly walk down the stairs and to the goat monster you'd come to think of as family.

"You wish to know how to return home." She says it as a statement. "Ahead of us lies the exit to the Ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the Underground."

...one-way? You... "I won't be able to come back?" Your voice is weak. Toriel doesn't hear you.

"I am going to destroy it." What?! "No one will ever be able to leave again." no... "Now be a good child and go upstairs."

You follow after her quickly. You try to get her attention, but she ignores it.

"Every human that comes down here meets the same fate. I have seen it time and time again." You bite your lip at her words. "They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Ruins, they... Agore... will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ...go to your room."

"Tori..." you whisper to yourself, still following her. 

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

You wipe your eyes and continue after her. 

She's stopped at a large door. You hold your head as high as you can. 

She doesn't turn around as she addresses you. "You want to leave so badly?" She scoffs. "You are just like the others." She takes a deep breath. "There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself...prove to me that you are strong enough to survive."

Toriel turns around, and you're brought into what she taught you was an "encounter."

"You...you expect me to fight you?" you question her. She doesn't answer. 

You give MERCY, trying to Spare her. 

"....." 

Fire starts to come toward you. You stand in place, and none of it hits you.

"You...you don't wanna hurt me, do you?" you murmur. You see Toriel's jaw tighten.

You Spare her again, staying still. 

You flinch as a few of her attacks hit you, but you keep your head high and Spare again. 

Another attack hits, leaving you with 2 HP. 

"...?" Toriel's face changes. She looks...

You Spare again, and this time her fire stays to the side.

"What are you doing?" she asks as you Spare for a fifth time.

"I..." you gulp. Her attacks avoid you again. 

"Attack or run away!" She yells on the sixth Spare. 

"No!" you yell back.

"What are you proving this way?" She asks.

"This is what you taught me," you say quietly as fire rains around you.

"Fight me or leave!" Her voice caught slightly.

"No." You keep your voice even, despite how fast your heart is racing. 

"Stop it."

_No._

"Stop looking at me that way."

You keep your eyes on Tor- on your mom. 

"Go away!" she yells weakly. 

You shake your head. 

"....."

"..... ....."

"I know you want to go home, but..."

"But please...go upstairs now."

She gives you a weak smile. "I promise I will take care of you here."

"I know we do not have much, but..."

"We can have a good life here."

Her smile falls. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

"Please, go upstairs."

Her frown deepens. "....."

It turns into a sad smile. "Ha ha..."

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child."

"..."

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this."

You...really aren't that young. You've done enough growing up. 

"My expectations... My loneliness... My fear..." Mom... "For you, my child... I will put them aside."

The encounter ends, and Toriel turns around again. 

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins... I will not stop you. However, when you leave..." She takes a deep breath and sighs. "Please do not come back."

"Mom?" you question weakly. 

She turns around and pulls you into a tight hug. "I hope you understand," she whispers. You choke back a sob as you hold onto her. 

Toriel lets go and steps back, giving you a sad smile. "Goodbye, my child," she says softly. She walks around you and leaves. 

You sink to the floor and try to get yourself together. 

It takes a few minutes.

Too soon, you're pushing open the door. You step through and listen to it close behind you.

You walk down the tunnel and exit through a doorway.

You freeze when you see Flowey. Your breath catches in your throat.

It starts to say something, but you don't hear it. You run.

It was surprisingly easy to run past the flower, but you didn't miss the "In this world, it's kill or be killed." and its gross, distorted laugh that faded as you ran through the pillars on the other side of the room. 

You push through the door and fall onto cold, biting snow. You scramble away from the door as quickly as you can, getting as much distance between you and Flowey that you can. 

"It's just a flower, just a flower..." you mumble to yourself as you stand. 

You wrap your arms around yourself and look around before starting to walk on the paved path. If you were right, then it would lead to a town (of sorts).

_Someone's watching you._

You glance around yourself and keep moving forward. You cross a stick that you can pick up with a bit of work. If you were younger, you probably wouldn't have been able to lift it. 

It'd be too heavy for you to use as actual defense, though, so you drop it back on the ground and keep walking.

You freeze when you hear it crack, and quickly glance over your shoulder to see nothing other than the broken stick. You glance around before going back and picking up a piece of it, just in case.

You continue on, a bit faster now. 

_Someone's watching you._

You make it to a bridge with...giant wooden pillars. You start to walk across, but freeze as you hear...something...walking toward you.

You keep a tight grip on the stick in your hands. 

" **H u m a n.** " Tears spring to your eyes. " **D o n' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l? T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d.** " 

You slowly turn around, the stick in your hands not making you feel any more safe that you probably were.

You stare at the...skeleton?...in front of you, before looking down at its (his?) hand. 

Had you not been as paranoid as you were, you probably wouldn't have noticed there was a whoopee cushion in its hand.

**[ Shake the skeleton's hand | Say you don't shake with your left hand ]**


	3. [shake] new faces (and lack thereof)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doggo scene but only because. dog (and intro of blue attacks to skip sans dialogue lol)

You stare at the skeleton's hand for a few more moments before staring into his eye sockets, slowly grabbing his hand. The whoopee cushion doesn't make much noise because of this, but it makes the skeleton snicker nonetheless.

"Heh, caught me red-handed, huh?" he chuckles, wrapping his bony fingers around your hand and giving a firm shake. After he lets go, he holds his hand up to show you the whoopee cushion. "Old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny."

You gave a slow nod as you take a step back. He rests his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Anyways, you're a human, right? That's hilarious." His eye-lights shift to the side before landing back on you. "I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now." 

You see his "brow" furrow for a moment as he glances you over. He glances to the side again.

"But...y'know... I don't really feel like capturing anybody. Now my brother, Papyrus...he's a human-hunting FANATIC." 

You take another step back, fully intending to run across the bridge when the chance arrived. The skeleton doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey, actually, I think that's him over there." You glance over your shoulder. "I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy." You point behind you. "Yeah, go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

You walk through with Sans following behind you. You quickly glance around, finding a lamp that was...pretty short, along with some kind of stand.

"Quick, behind that conveniently shaped...eh, you might be a bit too tall for that..." Sans hums and rubs his chin. 

"Behind that?" you question quietly, pointing to the stand.

"That'll work, yeah. Be quick, though."

At the sound of footsteps that you knew didn't belong to you or Sans, you froze. Sans mutters a curse and nudges you behind him. You crouch slightly, though you aren't sure how much this is going to work.

"Sup, bro?" Sans questions the new arrival.

"You know what "sup," brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't... Recalibrated. Your. PUZZLES!" Sans' brother (Papyrus? that's what he called him, right?) makes a noise of frustration, and you hear the snow crunch rather harshly. "You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!?"

"Staring at th – standin' here. Just, uh, waitin' for you for come talk to me like usual, bro."

"Sans! We don't have time to just stand around and talk!! What if a human comes through here!?! I want to be ready!!!"

More crunching sounds. You peek around Sans' legs to see a much taller skeleton stomping his feet, much like a child. 

"I will be the one! I MUST be the one! I will capture a human! Then I, The Great Papyrus, will get all the things I utterly deserve!"

Wow. Narcissistic, much? 

"Respect... Recognition... I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard!"

Oh. Ambition with a side of narcissism. Maybe caused by an older brother.

"People will ask, to, be my, friend? I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning..."

You decide to tune him out and think on the situation. He might not really be a narcissist, but he definitely has the wrong idea of friendship – at least, from that last line he does. 

You hear Sans' reply to Papyrus, but don't really bother to tune back in, instead focusing on your current situation.

You were, most likely, going to die soon. Why else would Papyrus be capturing humans? For whatever the Royal Guard is? Mom already said she was trying to protect you, and that any child that left the ruins ended up dead...

A _ba-dum tss_ brings you out of your thoughts and you furrow your brows and look around. The fuck?

"SANS!!!" Papyrus yells.

"Come on. You're smiling."

"I am and I hate it!"

What did he say?

"Sigh..." Did he just...say sigh out loud? "Why does someone as great as me...have to do so much just to get some recognition..."

"Wow...sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the bone."

You choke on the air, quickly pulling your shirt over your mouth to stifle your cough-laugh. That _ba-dum tss_ sounded again, and you guess that the last time it happened was because of another pun.

"UGH!!!" He sounds so pissed. "I will attend to my puzzles...as for your work? Put a little more, "backbone" into it!!!!"

You snort and try to keep yourself from choking again. You wheeze from the "NYEHEHEHEHEHE!!" that comes from the ginormous skeleton, listening as the sound of his footsteps (and laughing-turned-chuckling) fades the further he walks away.

"You good, kid?" You look up at Sans with blurry vision. "Woah, you cryin'? What for?"

You wheeze again, airy chuckles the only thing you can respond with as you wipe at your eyes. 

"Laughin'?" You nod. "I'm that funny, huh? Took your breath away?" 

You start up again, lightly batting at him with one hand while keeping your shirt over your mouth with the other. It takes a few moments for you to be able to properly speak. Sans beats you to it, though.

"You oughta get going. He might come back, and if he does..." Sans winks. "You'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." 

You choke slightly, blinking and leaning close to the skeleton's face. "How'd you do that?"

His cheekbones flush. "Uh, do what?"

"Wink. You're made of bone, aren't you? Is it...is it like, a magic thing?"

"Yeah, that's it." Sans takes a small step back and helps you to your feet. "Now, get goin'. I don't think I'll be able to help you out next time."

You nod and give Sans a quick smile and start to jog off, only to be stopped by him speaking up. 

"Actually, hey...hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" You turn around, resting your weight on one foot as you cross your arms over your chest. "I was thinkin'...my brother's been kinda down lately..."

You knew where this was going. 

"He's never seen a human before. And seeing you might just make his day." You frown slightly. Sans holds his hands up. "Don't worry, he's not dangerous." He glances away. "Even if he tries to be."

You sigh and nod. Sans' smile seems to widen.

"Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead."

You watch as he walks the other way. Huh. Teleporting magic? That's the only thing that'd make sense, cause you didn't see any other paths back that way.

You continue forward. You keep along the path and walk over to a box. That's...cool, you guess. Random box that works like a normal box. You don't have to come to the same place for it? That's cool. Weird, but...

You shake your head and move away from the box, freezing up as everything around you turns black. An encounter? 

Wait, yeah. That makes sense. Mom told you that you'll be pulled into "random encounters" sometimes.

You stare at the weird creature in front of you. What the fuck is that?

You CHECK it. 

Snowdrake, 6 ATK 2 DEF. Teen comedian, huh?

"My fave ice cereals: "frosted""

Eh? 

You stand in place as the Snowdrake's attacks don't come anywhere near you. 

You decide to LAUGH. You guess that it's a pun, but it isn't really funny to you. 

It seems to be the right choice, as the Snowdrake cheers a "See?! Laughs! Dad was wrong!"

You do a little dance to avoid being hit by the next attacks before SPARING the Snowdrake, who bounds off happily to who-knows-where.

_I got 12 gold from that? Hella._

You continue up the path you were trying to go to, and come to a river with a fishing rod. You decide to reel it in, and find a picture of a weird-looking monster on it. It says "Call me! Here's my number!"

You turn away from the rod and walk down the path, walking by the box and moving forward on your journey.

You freeze when you see Sans and Papyrus, your first thought being to run when you knew you probably shouldn't. You did tell Sans you would meet Papyrus, after all...

"So, as I was saying about Undyne –" Papyrus turns suddenly, and his eye sockets widen. Your own eyes widen and you glance between him and Sans and back again. 

He and Sans take turns turning toward you and each other, first Papyrus, then Sans, then Papyrus, Sans, Papyrus...you think they started spinning in circles at some point. Eventually, they both have their backs to you, and you take a few steps back. 

"Sans!! Oh my god!! Is that..." You couldn't tell if Papyrus was trying to whisper or not. You flinch as he suddenly yells "A HUMAN!?!?!??!?!"

"Uhhhhh...actually, I think that's a rock." You look over your shoulder to see a rock. _Huh._

"Oh." Papyrus fell for that?? He turns back toward Sans.

"Hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

The taller skeleton turns back toward you, and another "OH MY GOD!!!" comes from him before he turns back to Sans, leaning down close to his brother as a not-well-whispered "(Is... Is that a human)" comes from him.

He yells another "OH MY GOD!!!" at Sans' "(yes)." "SANS! I finally did it!! Undyne will... I'm gonna... I'll be so... POPULAR!!!"

You lock eyes with Sans and raise an eyebrow. He shrugs, seeming happy for his brother (then again, you haven't seen a frown on him yet).

Papyrus clears his 'throat.' "Ahem... Human! You shall not pass this area!"

"Gandolf?" you murmur to yourself. A small frown forms on your face.

"I, The Great Papyrus, will stop you! I will then capture you! You will be delivered to the Capital! Then... Then!!!" He squints his eye sockets. "I'm not sure what's next." 

Probably death.

"In any case!" You look up at Papyrus from your thinking of Gandalf. Maybe you should find a ring? "Continue... Only if you dare!!!" He turns and runs off while laughing. Nyeh-ing? You didn't really know how to describe it.

"Well, that went well." You glance at Sans as you rub your arms. "Don't sweat it, kid. I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." He winks before turning and walking in the same direction as his brother.

You huff slightly and start your trudge through the snow. You really should've asked Mom if there were any hoodies at her house...

...then again, you didn't know it'd be a frozen hell on the other side of that door.

You walk forward a few steps before looking toward a cardboard stand, like the one you saw earlier. You walk up to it and glance through what the sign says.

"You observe the well-crafted sentry station..." Well, a sentry station made more sense than a stand. "Who could've built this...famous royal guardsman...not yet a famous royal guardsman." 

Man. You hate to think it, but Papyrus was pretty cute. Sans would probably snap you in half if you even mentioned it, though.

You continue forward, passing by a sign that says "Absolutely NO MOVING!!!" before coming across another sentry station. You freeze as you hear some shuffling from it.

You see a dog raise from behind it and glance around. "Did something move?" it asks. "Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things." 

You breathe shakily.

"If something WAS moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"

Fuck, an encounter? _Really?_

You groan to yourself, keeping as still as possible as a text box with "Doggo block the way!" pops up in front of you, along with the normal options.

Doggo? That's cute.

You decide to check him. 6 ATK and 1 DEF, huh? Easily excitable by movement, hobby: squirrels? Normal dog stuff, you guess.

"Don't move an inch!" he barks.

You stay still, eyes widening as some...blue? attack comes toward you. It passes through you, and you furrow your brows. What was that?

You decide to pet Doggo, cause why not? Dogs were great sometimes. 

"WHAT!!! I'VE BEEN PET!!!" You flinch at Doggo's yelling as he keeps barking out "PET?" and "PAT?" You stay still as another blue attack comes your way. 

You decide to go ahead an SPARE him, mostly for the sake of your hearing.

"S-s-s-something pet me... Something that isn't m-m-moving... I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!!!" You watch him sink back behind the desk of the station before moving forward and finding some dog treats on the ground. Someone's been smoking them.

Monster weed? You'll...probably ask Sans about it. He definitely knows more about monster stuff than you do.

"Hey," you jump at Sans' voice and send him a glare, "here's something to remember." His grin seems to widen at the fact he startled you. "My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack –"

"Freeze, I know," you mumble, turning your eyes away from him and looking around.

He seems shocked by you saying that. "How'd you know?"

"I met Doggo," you say flatly. Sans laughs. 

You walk forward before getting to...ice. You weren't really the best at staying up on ice, even in your sneakers...so what do you do?

That's a dumb question. 

You walk around the ice, deciding to go north first. You find a Snowman, have a quick chat, and take a piece of him with you (to show him the world).

The next path you take (after doing another awkward waltz around the ice) brings you to Sans and Papyrus (again).

"You're so lazy!!" That's Papyrus, yelling at Sans again. "You were napping all night!!"

Sleeping?

"I think that's called...sleeping." Yeah, sleeping. 

"Excuses, excuses!" No, sleeping is a good thing. Does Papyrus...not...sleep? Do monsters even need sleep? You never asked Mom, so you didn't know.

You get lost in your thoughts, thinking about the logistics of monsters and sleep and different types of monsters. So lost, in fact, that you didn't hear anything Papyrus said.

"Human!" You snap out of your thoughts and look up. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah, I did, totally!" you reply, giving a quick look toward Sans. He raises a bone-brow and you shrug. 

"Alright, then make it through the maze!"

Maze? You look at the blue snow in front of you before taking a step forward. You bump into a wall, and look up just in time to see Papyrus getting fried.

Your mouth drops open and you take a few quick steps away from the large blue square.

Papyrus snaps something at Sans while you give the shorter skeleton a look of fear. 

"Hey, uh, Paps. You think this might not be that good for a human?"

"What do you mean?" Papyrus responds, giving Sans a narrow-socketed look. He turns to you and studies the look on your face. "Does electricity...hurt humans?"

"I – I mean –" You take a deep, shaky breath. "That – that looks like it could kill me, if that's what you mean! I'd really rather this not be the shock of my life, thank you!"

Sans snorts at your accidental pun, but Papyrus seems to not notice it. He looks at the orb he was holding before dropping it on the ground and walking through the maze. Your face flushes as he picks you up and carries you back through to the other side.

Sans claps a hand on your shoulder after Papyrus sits you down. "Good job, kid. Solved the first puzzle."

"Sans! The human did no such thing!"

"They gave us some pretty shocking information, so I'd say it's a pass." 

Papyrus gives Sans a sharp look. "Well, human, this next puzzle is one that Sans has made! You will surely be confounded! I know I am!" He laughs again as he seems to...slide off...backwards? 

You decide not to question it, instead leaning on Sans and taking a deep breath.

"Hey, you okay?" the skeleton asks.

"Not, uh...not really." You blink as your vision starts to blur a bit. "You might wanna catch me."

"What d'ya mean by that –"

**[ there is no choice this chapter ]**


	4. you wake up

You don't know when you wake up, but you do know that you're somewhere warm. You open your eyes a bit and glance around. 

The walls are some kind of darkish red color, and you notice a TV in front of where you're laying. After pushing yourself up, you confirm that you're lying on the couch in the living room.

"Sans? Is the human awake yet?" You stand up from the couch and take a deep breath of whatever was in the air.

"I'm awake," you call in response to Papyrus' question. You move into what you guessed was the kitchen. You see Papyrus standing at the stove. 

Was that... _smoke_ coming from the stove?

"Oh! Good!" Papyrus turns and gives you a bright smile (though he doesn't ever seem to not smile). "Are you feeling okay?"

You nod and give a nervous glance to the stove. 

"The spaghetti is almost done, human! Sit at the table and I'll get it on a plate for you!"

You don't know if what he's cooking is edible. You're pretty sure it isn't. 

You listen to what Papyrus says and take a seat.

"Oh, hey. Human's up." Sans drops into one of the seats at the table. Like...literally dropped.

_Some kinda teleportation magic. Has to be._

"You would know that if you would have been watching them," Papyrus huffs.

You take a seat at the table as the brothers start their banter. 

"I don't think I'm hungry," you say. Your stomach immediately says otherwise.

"Why do you say that?" Sans asks while resting his arms on the table. His eye-lights pin themselves on the smoke coming from the stove. "Can't handle a little char?"

"No, uh. Humans aren't supposed to eat. Charcoal." You furrow your brows as you frown. "We aren't supposed to eat a lot of things. It sucks."

"Well, can you eat glitter?" You can see Papyrus turn around to look at you. "What about glass? Rat poison?"

"Mm. No, to all of that." You don't mention the fact that edible glitter is a thing. "I'll definitely die from glass and rat poison. Probably glitter, too. Not sure about glitter."

Papyrus squints and hums before looking into the pot. "Maybe it would be best for us to visit Grillby's for tonight..." He makes a face at his own suggestion. "For you two to visit. Not me. I will stay here."

"You sure, Paps? We'll be bonely without you."

You keep your mouth shut at the way Papyrus reacted to Sans' pun, not wanting to frustrate him more with your own. 

You instead take a look out of the window and rub your arms. Despite being in the warmth of the house, you knew you would be cold the minute you went outside.

"Come on, kid. I know a shortcut."

"Sans! Do not take the human through any of your shortcuts! That is very lazy!"

"Paps, they'll freeze outside. What do you want me to do? Let 'em collapse before we even get to Grillbz?"

Papyrus huffs. "They can borrow one of my sweaters, if they want. I doubt they would want to wear any of your's, since you never wash them!"

Sans sighs and rolls his eye-lights. "Do you wanna take the shortcut, kid? It'd be a lot faster than getting Paps' sweater."

**[ take the sweater | take the shortcut | stay and help paps cook ]**


End file.
